Here Without You
by Seraphyne
Summary: Another SongFic that I hope you like. I don't think I have read a fic that pertains to this type of story so please enjoy. Thanx for reading and please review. Harry has a hard life.


Here Without You  
  
A hundred days have made me older  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lights have made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all the miles that separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
"You are the only one left now; you are the only surviving member of The Order of the Phoenix. Even the great Dumbledore fell to The Dark Lord. I know this is a high order, but Harry Potter you must destroy Voldemort for the sake of the Human race, we can no longer be picky about whether someone is a muggle or a witch. Everyone's fate depends on you."  
"I understand Cornelius; I must recruit new members that are willing to die for the cause. I cannot let my personal feelings take over. The Magical community as well as the Muggle world is in danger and I am the only one to save them, but I can't do it alone. I request a list of the newly dead and the newly out of school, I wish to remember the great that have died and I need the graduates to fight."  
"Mr. Potter, here is the list of the graduates, though not many have survived long enough to graduate. The list of the dead keeps getting longer I'm afraid but here it is none-the-less."  
"Thank you minister; most of these graduated either with me or two years after or before I did. They seem to be in no certain order.Blaise Zabini, Ernie Macmillan, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Roger Davies, Hannah Abbott, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Marcus Flint, Penelope Clearwater, Emma Dobbs, Angelina Johnson, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Gregory Goyle, Alicia Spinnet, Vincent Crabbe, Dennis Creevey, Colin Creevey, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavender Brown, Viktor Krum, Millicent Bulstrode, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Virginia Weasley."  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me  
  
On the outside I am suppose to be tough as nails, I can't show any emotion or the soldiers will think me soft. I have to bite the bullet, but how can I when I didn't get to spend any time with her. Now she's dead because of me; I should have taken him out in my seventh year when I had the chance. Instead I thought maybe he could change. No! It just gave him the time he needed to recruit more Deatheaters. Then again when Draco became good and started fighting with us; I thought the plan was perfect, but Draco died for my failed attempts. I should have blown us both up that once, but I let my personal feelings get in the way. Voldemort would be dead by now if it weren't for me. On the outside I have to keep my composure for the sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen year olds that will probably die today.  
  
The miles just keep rolling  
  
As the people lead the way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated  
  
But I hope that it gets better as we go  
  
I don't care how bad it gets out here the turmoil is on the inside. I never got to say 'I love you' nor held her really tight. Ten soldiers of my unit died today and I cried, but the tears were for her. I'm afraid the Minister of Magic will want to use more students that haven't even graduated yet. Right now we use the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. How old will they be when those die? Too many wives have lost their husbands, sons, fathers, and nephews too. Why must they lose the sisters, daughters, and mothers? I could have killed Voldemort today, but a kid from my unit sacrificed himself to keep me from dying. Why? All I want to do is join her. I have a plan and I think it will work; all I have to do is leave my unit behind. It doesn't matter who it is, someone will not let the Great Harry Potter sacrifice himself. I want to be with her!  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
There he is, standing tall and evilly smiling down at me. Voldemort, the only person that has stricken fear into the hearts of brave men and women. I will never give him the satisfaction to see fear on my face. I have never feared him. What's that? No, who's that he has with him. She's alive? How, why did he keep her alive? Dear God, please deliver Ginny to me!  
"The Great Harry Potter, cowed by a girl!"  
"No! I am not intimidated by a girl; she is the woman I love, but you know too well that we would both sacrifice ourselves to destroy you and yours."  
"Harry Potter, I love you!"  
"I love you too, Virginia Weasley!"  
"Such hollow words! Now you shall die, but I will let you have the pleasure of seeing her die first."  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
The curse resounded throughout the battlefield and I know everyone of my unit and of non-Deatheater origin paused. The curse was the absolute abomination known to wizarding kind; to even utter it left a curse on the user. How could he throw the words around so nonchalantly and not feel the repercussion? The second time this year I will watch someone I love die, this time worse then the other. This woman was my soul mate and we shared but one simple 'I love you.' I watched as her lifeless body fell to the ground never to take another breath nor hold on to anything ever again. The plan will still go as planned. My unit distracts him by killing his right hand man, Lucius Malfoy; then I grab Voldemort and hold on with all the strength, courage, honor, loyalty, and love I can. My pure honest heart makes my skin burn him with a vengeance, although his true hate and malicious nature burns me to the core. My only and truest friend; that I have managed to save from the death that consumed Ron, Hermione and all the others dear to me, performs a bonding curse that bonds Voldemort physically to me. I open my mouth and utter the last thing the Great Harry Potter will ever say:  
"I love you Virginia Weasley and here I come. Avada Kedavra."  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me 


End file.
